The Sound of a Metal Heart
by Independent Not in Love
Summary: A mysterious girl with a broken past arrives at the school, everyone wants to know who she is and what she can do. Though, when a certain Russian shields her from all the persistent questions, is it the beginning of romance? Or the end of them both?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I was bored and had an idea for a new story, tell me what you guys think. Let me know if I should continue or take it down._

_I do not own the X-men, but I do own Nina Jackson as well as the story line and the douche bag that is Lucas Haul. Hope you enjoy, onward to the story!_

* * *

><p>Nina Jackson limped along the dark and damp alley way, trying hard to get as far away as possible from her so called home. Nina whimpered pathetically as she slipped and landed shoulder first into the stone wall she had been moving along.<p>

Suddenly Charles Xavier's head snapped up and throbbed in pain. Jean Grey went to her mentor's side immediately; worry clear on her soft features. Ororo stood behind Jean her face stoic but worry could be seen in her eyes as she looked on at her mentor.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Jean whispered concern lacing her tone. Charles said nothing as images of blood, hate and anger flashed through his head. A girl, alone and injured on a streets alley way. She had been beaten badly from someone she once trusted. Charles winced away from the image of the girls cries of pain as she took the daily beatings and never raised a hand in defense.

The poor girl didn't dare fight back. Charles had seen enough and tried his best to tune out the image as soon as he had the location of the girl. He looked up to Jean and Ororo or Storm as she was normally called at his institute, pain in his eyes.

"Prep the X-jet, and head to the Twin Cities, in Minnesota. Quickly, winter is approaching soon and a mutant girl is all alone out there. Go and I shall tell you further directions later, just move quickly. Please." Charles said in a rushed, strained tone as he moved as swiftly as possible in his wheel chair to Cerebro to further locate the girl he had seen only moments ago.

Jean paused for a moment then frowned and looked at Storm, who shared her worried and confused look. Storm shook away her worries "Come on, we need to move. It's going to be cold tonight and no one should be out there alone." She said softly as she moved quickly out the door, Jean trailing behind her still frowning softly.

Nina's breath came to her in sharp, quick, _painful_ gasps as she found it harder and harder to stay awake with her head pounding and her vision swimming. Nina groaned in pain as she shifted slightly against the brick wall. Her body cried out in defiance as she moved to stand. She needed to get away, farther then she already was, if not he would find her again. Just like the last time she had run away from him, and the beatings were always worse with each attempt she made.

A dark part inside of Nina growled and snarled at the face of the man that appeared in her mind. The same man that had taken her into his home only to abuse and hurt her. A part of her wanted to take what power she had and use it to make him scream as he had done to her countless times. Nina closed her eyes as her sides, chest, left shoulder and neck pulsated with pain. She couldn't take the pain much longer and she knew it, she knew she had to move now before it was too late and she passed out.

Nina rose to her feet slowly, trying not to move her broken ribs, and shoulder too much as she hobbled away from her spot on the ground, not giving up on her attempt to get away from the man she knew was coming for her.

Nina remembered the day she was sent to the man who went by the name of Lucas Haul. Lucas was a single man with a good record as far as the government knew, so when he took in Nina from the foster home she had been staying at, she was thrilled to have a new home. Soon all her joy turned to horror when she arrived at Lucas's home the fallowing week. He had attempted to sexually abuse her but she used her "gifts" on him by screaming and amplifying it and ran away from him only to hide in the bathroom. Lucas had been surprised by her actions but that only seemed to enrage him when she was able to put him down so easily. That night Lucas broke down his own bathroom door with bleeding ears and beat Nina into unconsciousness, calling her a freak, pathetic bitch, and anything else he could think of. The next morning Nina woke up in her bed in different cloths and looked up to see Lucas watching her, a sadistic grin on his dark, frightening face. He told her that he hadn't touched her and that he would never dare be inside a freak like her and that no one would ever love her.

Being an orphan and all alone in the world she believed every word Lucas had said, then later in the week tried to run from him. The result was the same every time; he would catch her and beat her. Every time was worse than the last.

It was now over a year and the last time she had run away he warned her that the next time he would kill her and part of Nina craved for him to end her sad life just as she was tempted to so many times. But Nina was stronger than that and she refused to let him win and give up on her dreams of being free of a life of fear and hurt. So Nina ran away, this one last time, when Lucas beat her again because he was in a drunken stupor and like the first time he had done it, her she screamed and put him on the ground in pain as his ear drums thrummed from the amplified sound Nina had created.

Part of Nina had smiled at the sight of Lucas on the ground and wanted to keep hurting him and eventually kill him, but Nina refused to go to his level and kill a human, as much as he deserved it.

Nina blinked away her reverie of the past year and how she had come to limp down the alley coming close to the street. Suddenly Nina's knees gave out and she tumbled to the ground and fell in a heap next to the wall as she groaned in pain and shifted trying to stand or at least get more comfortable if this was where she would pass out until Lucas found her.

Nina whimpered at the thought of what would happen to her know. Would she live through the night or die in the next hour or so if Lucas found her. Nina couldn't bear to think about her fate any longer so she just leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes just to roll down her bruised, cut and bloodied cheeks.

Below the institute Charles grimaced at the image he saw as he linked with Cerebro.

The girl, Nina Jackson was battered and bruised and left in a heap against a stone wall in a damp, dark alley on West Grant Street in the twin cities in fall. Her black jeans ripped and torn from the level of abuse she suffered and her long sleeved purple shirt ripped slightly at the sides to show the dark purple bruising on the skin there and if you looked closely you could see the abrasions showing that a few of her ribs were broken as well as her shoulder. Nina's neck was littered with bruises as well, hand prints were clear on her reddened skin and Charles had no problem with finding the source of her injures.

Nina's dark brown hair fell to her sides in a blood matted curtain. Charles's breath was stolen when Nina raised her head and opened her shut eyes to revel icy blue orbs that glittered with her tears. Charles was rushed with anger at the thought of anyone harming such a stunning young girl, or anyone of her age for that matter. Nina's eyes went a silvery white much like Storms eyes did when she used her powers yet this color didn't envelop her entire eyes like Storms did, Nina's only turned the pupil the ghostly white silver and Charles soon found out why.

Nina (As well as Charles) was struck with images of Storm and Jean running down the alley to her just as a man with black hair and burning hazel eyes roughly yanked Nina to her feet.

The vision faded as quickly as it came and left Nina afraid and scarred. Charles frowned and searched Nina's mind to see who the man was and found that he was the man who had harmed her. Lucas Haul.

Charles frown deepened and he disconnected from Cerebro and left the lower level of the institute only to contact Jean and tell her the location of the girl her clarified to be Nina Jackson. Charles also warned the two girls to be careful with the man that was coming for Nina. After ending his conversation with Jean, Charles went to find Kitty Pride to let her know she would be having a new roommate other than just her and Rouge.

Jean sighed and relied the message she had gotten from the professor onto Storm as they landed on West Grant Street and left the jet quickly and ran faster when they heard a terrified scream. Storm turned the corner first but stopped in her tracks when she saw a bloody brunette girl being held up by the hair and a black haired man that had rage written all over his face as he shook the girl.

Storm growled and stepped forward to help the girl when Jean placed a hand in front of her white haired friend and sent a mental blast at the enrage hazel eyed man. The girl Storm remembered to be called Nina fell back down to the ground and yelped in pain as her broken ribs twisted at an odd and painful angle.

Storm was at Nina's side in an instant "Shh, it's all alright now." Storm whisper as she gently put the girls hair on her lap and let the girl cry and whimper softly there "We're here to save you and take you somewhere safe. No one will hurt you like that again." Storm whispered and gently stroked the girls' hair as she cradled her head against her chest. Storm looked up a Jean, who merely nodded solemnly and lifted Nina up with her mind and carried her into the jet and set her down on a cot so Jean could look at her later. Storm rose to her feet glaring down at the man that was trying to get up but was obviously intoxicated and had a hard time achieving his goal. Storm strode towards the man and towered over him her eyes a ghostly white "Never touch a woman like that again are we clear?" Storm hissed her voice deadly and calm. Lucas could only nod slowly as he tried, and failed, to hide his quivering.

Jean put a hand on Storms shoulder and sent the pathetic man a harsh glare "Storm, let's go. Nina needs to be looked at." Jean whispered her eyes never leaving the man's.

Storm nodded once then turned on her heel, cape flowing with her and walked down the alley and into the jet. Jean soon followed suit after resisting the need to kick the man and the jet took off into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now ;) Read the next chapter to see just what happens to Nina, and if I wasn't very clear on her powers, Nina controls sound waves with her mind, she is able to amplify or tone down a sound at will. Nina also gets visions that come and go without command. Nina is unable to see something on demand therefore her visions are sporadic and she can never see only what she wants to. Sometimes she gets the full picture or only a small bit, it varies with the vision.<strong>

**R&R and all that good stuff See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to update but I got stuck on the ending. I wasn't sure how to continue it off or end it. So tell me what you think! Helpful suggestions to the story line are always great!_

_I own nothing but Nina! Onward with the reading! :)_

* * *

><p>Bobby and Peter were talking and joking to one another in the living room as Rouge, Kitty and a few other girls at the school watched some show the boys had no interest in. Scott suddenly ran past them and stopped all conversation immediately.<p>

Bobby and Rouge shared a look as Bobby and Peter did the same. Both men rose to their feet quickly as the sound of the X-jet approaching sounded from outside the mansion. Peter and Bobby stood nearest to the door, guarding the others behind them as Kitty and Rouge came up to stand beside them.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open by Jean's mental blast and a nearly frantic Storm ran inside behind her.

Though this act shocked everyone, what really caught their attention was the very pale and very thin girl in Storms arms. Everyone drew in a collective gasp at the sight of blood that covered the girls' body. Peter looked at Scott, curiosity and worry clear on his face.

"I couldn't tell you Pete, I just got a frantic call from Jean about that girl. Apparently her condition is declining rapidly and she wanted to get in easily so she wanted my help." He said concern in his voice as he blocked students from viewing the girl any further while making a path for Jean and Storm.

"I don't know any more than that." Scott finished as he glanced behind himself to see if it was still clear. Even though this was not a visible act because of Scott's visor, Peter had been at the school long enough to know the traits and tendencies of his professors.

John ran down the stairs and paused when he saw the commotion before him and threw Bobby a confused look. Bobby just shrugged in return, unsure himself what had just happened. Rouge leaned into Bobby who wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her sleeve clad arms supportingly. Rouge had only seen blood and bruises, and was concerned and startled by the sudden event.

Rouge had heard about Storm and Jean being sent on a mission from the Professor but had no idea they would come back with an injured girl. Rouge was sure the person Storm had carried was a girl. She knew because no boy would be caught dead in black skinny jeans AND long brown hair. The girls' chest had also been a hint of her gender, but Rouge would admit to looking at anyone's chest.

Everyone turned their heads at the familiar sound of Professor Xavier's wheel chair coming down the hall. No one spoke as Charles came into view, they didn't have to. Charles could read their minds if he wished to know the reason his student were huddled around in a circle by the door.

Charles gave everyone a kind smile, his aged face wrinkling with the action. "I'm sure you're all wondering about this recent event." Charles started but paused to think of what to tell the students "We have simply acquired a new student and I expect you to be kind to her once she is able to leave her room, other than that information I am afraid I cannot tell you anything further." Charles finished, knowing he shouldn't say anymore on the subject.

All the students looked at the person next to them and Bobby finally stepped forward "Um, what is her name? If you can tell us that, I mean." He said nervously

Charles considered this for a moment before smiling again at his students.

"Her name is Nina, Nina Jackson." He said softly before wheeling down to where Jean had taken Nina to operate on the girls' wounds.

Hours after passing out Nina blinked rapidly as she sat up suddenly. Nina looked around the strange cold room she found herself f in then looked down to see her cloths had been changed. Nina frowned as she spotted an oddly familiar women looking at her only five feet away.

The women had a kind look to her as she stepped forward, her hands out and open, as though she was coaxing a rapid animal. This act sparked a hint of anger in Nina, but she shoved the emotion aside as she glanced over the woman's dark skinned frame.

"I'm not here to hurt you Nina, I saved you. Do you remember that?" The odd woman said her tone soft. Images flashed through Nina's head and she winced as she remembered what the woman had done for her.

Nina slowly nodded and the woman seemed to relax "Where am I?" Nina asked slowly, surprised by the hoarseness of her voice, barely noticing her light Cajun drawl. She remembered back when she was at the orphanage in Louisiana, that her voice was soft and musical, not this strained tone.

"You're somewhere safe. This is a school for mutants like you and me. I'm Ororo, but you can call me Storm." She said kindly, not bothering to shake Nina's hand, knowing Nina wouldn't touch her yet.

Nina nodded again then looked around the room again, stiffening when the door slide open and a tall red headed woman and a wheel chair bound man entered the room. Nina relaxed a fraction when she noticed the man's kind face and found him harmless to her. Nina then looked at the tall red head and gave her a small smile, remembering her from when Storm had saved her.

Ororo stepped towards Nina and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder then turned to look at the people who had entered "Nina, I'd like you to meet the man that saved you last night. This is Professor Charles Xavier, he's the one who located you, and the woman next to him helped me save you as well, her name is Jean Grey, or Doctor Grey, whichever you prefer." She said softly before turning her head back to Nina with a kind smile.

Nina nodded slowly, taking in all the information "So you located me? How?" She asked Charles slowly, not meeting his eyes much.

Charles merely smiled at her as a voice rung in her head.

'_The same way I'm speaking to you now, my dear. I am much like you, a mutant, and this is my school where you can be free with your powers and be safe at the same time._'

Nina's eyes widened as she stared at the man for a moment before blinking. Suddenly a small smile spread across her face "Thank you, for all that you have done for me." She said her voice suddenly holding such life and emotion it shocked even her. Though her voice was still slightly strained, Nina was over joyed to hear her hometown accent of Cajun. Oh she missed Louisiana, the warm smells and kind people. Her accent reminded her of that place and that alone kept her going when things were hard.

Ororo and Jean exchanged a look, knowing Nina and Rouge would get along well, seeing as they both had the familiar drawl. Charles was lost in the memories flashing through Nina's mind, even as he tried to stay out of peoples head most of the time, he couldn't help but be transfixed in the setting in New Orleans where she had visited in her time in Louisiana with her parents.

All of the vibrant colors drawing Nina's eye as she strolled under the trees in autumn. The beautiful frozen lake in winter, and the stunning meadows in summer. All of these things Charles saw through Nina's mind and in all honesty he was blown away by how vivid the images were. Normally over time the images would fade, but Nina's mind was sharp and clear as if it were yesterday.

Nina looked at Charles who was staring at her, transfixed by something he saw there. Nina frowned lightly, unsure if she should be afraid of the look on his face. Suddenly Charles blinked then cleared his throat as a smile broke out across his elderly face.

"I hope you enjoy our school, Nina." He said kindly before leaving the room. Nina glanced at Storm and Jean, her eyes questioning. Jean smiled at Nina "He does that sometimes, you must have thought of something that amazed him." She noted her voice warm.

Nina frowned lightly, puzzled by what Charles had found so intriguing about her mind. She never thought of herself as something special and was confused by Jean's comment but kept that to herself.

Jean's eyes widened a fraction along with Storm's as Nina's eyes clouded with odd misty silver.

Nina blinked once as images of a burly looking man with a beard walked into the school she was in (at least that's what Nina assumed. The man made a small, tight smile as a girl with long hair with an odd white streak on the side threw her arms around him.

"Logan!" Cried the girl with an accent, much like her own, as the vision faded.

Nina looked at Storm and jean who stared at her with wide, surprised eyes "Who's Logan?" She asked softly, her drawl obvious, puzzled by the vision and unaware why it affected her in anyway. She never got a vision that had nothing to do with her.

Jean smiled gently as she glanced at Storm who held the same look. "Logan is an old friend of ours. Why do you ask?" Jean asked curiosity in her eyes and tone.

Nina gave a soft shrug "I saw him. In my vision just now….. It was odd." Nina said softly, her voice trailing off with confusion in her eyes.

"Odd, how?" Storm pressed, putting a gentle hand on Nina's uninjured shoulder.

Nina shrugged gently "I don't normally see things or people that do not affect me. Seeing the vision means I will be affected. I'm wondering why the scene I saw affects me at all." She said simply her accent light and her head inclined to the side a little.

Jean frowned "I couldn't tell you, sorry." She offered, a small smile on her face as she looked at Nina, trying to stay out of her head. Storm held up a hand, offering to help Nina down from the raised cot she had been placed on.

"We will worry of such things later. For now, you need to rest." She advised as Nina gently slides off the terribly uncomfortable bed and eased to her feet.

Nina nodded once and let Storm lead her into another room in the lower level of the school. Nina was amazed by the pristine white walls and floor. Nina was lead into another room, only this one had greys and silver instead of all stark, sterile white.

Storm helped Nina into the fluffy white and dark blue bed in the corner of the room they would use for overnight training and working. Nina smiled a little at Storm, who gave the psychic girl a dazzling smile, her short white hair swinging just above her shoulders as she moved.

"Sleep well." Storm whispered as she left the room and shut off the light. Nina quickly fell into unconsciousness, her slumber dreamless and pleasant.

Upstairs, Peter was one of the only people wake as he sat in the kitchen studying a little as he waited for Storm so he could ask her about the battered and bruised girl he had glimpsed earlier.

Storm walked into the kitchen for something to eat before bed but stopped mid step as she saw Peter sitting there, his head rose to meet her eyes, a small frown playing on his lips.

Storm frowned as well "Something wrong Pete?" She asked gently as she leaned against the island Peter sat at and grabbed an apple.

Peter straightened slightly as he prepared to speak "Is Nina alright?" He asked in a murmur, his Russian accent light as he recalled the girls' name. Strom smiled at her students' compassion and nodded.

"Still a little freaked out but she will be fine." She assured him with a smile as she tossed her apple back and forth in her hands "How much do you know about her?" She asked suddenly her eyes flicking from Peter to the golden red apple.

Peter gave a light shrug "Only what the Professor told us all. Everyone is curious and worried about our new friend." He said simply with a smile that proved to be infectious as Storm smiled back.

Storm nodded slowly "Well, She'll be free to roam around by the end of the week, when she can I expect you to help her around and help her adjust." She said softly and Peter nodded quickly.

"I'll do my best." He vowed softly, his accent light in his tone.

The next few days would prove to be filled with eagerness and excitement, then after hat…. Total emotion chaos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so there's the chapter! :D Hope you liked it and I'll start working on the second soon! Any suggestions or flaws that you've found please leave a comment to tell me! :D<em>**


End file.
